Unhealthy Obsession
by Groovy Angel
Summary: Oh dear, Amarant realises that in love... but not with Freya, Garnet or Beatrix. Warning : Amarant / Quina pairing. Full of cheese.
1. An Angel with a Fork

Authors note: Amarant, Quina & co. all belong to SquareSoft. Also please note that this story is in no way serious (you've probably gathered that anyway) Sorry if it offends anyone ;o) Oh and the first part takes place when the gang first go to Madain Sari with Eiko.  
  
UNHEALTHY OBSESSION...  
  
CHAPTER ONE : An Angel with a Fork  
  
Amarant stood atop the cliffs beside the river and the village of Madain Sari. The wind whisked his scarlet hair behind him like a burst of flames. Cautiously he scanned the area. Where the hell was Lani? They had spilt up ever since Fossil Roo when she had got over- excited and decided to tackle Zidane and his gang whilst Amarant was sleeping.  
Amarant growled deeply and began to prowl restlessly across the rocks, flexing his claws angrily. Suddenly, he spotted a shape in the water below him. He squinted to get a better look and then he noticed the chubby white hand flaying about, splashing water everywhere. Someone was down there drowning! Amarant frowned crossly. He hated being a do-gooder but some sissy part of him told him that he would have to do into the water and play hero.  
Annoyed, Amarant braced himself and dived expertly into the blue below. The ice cold water hit him like a pile of bricks. Instinctively, Amarant opened his eyes and surveyed the river for the drowning victim. Hmm... No-one was in sight - but he could've sworn that he'd seen somebody down here in trouble. Amarant attempted to swim back upstream to the lower banking but to his horror he discovered that the current was far too strong and was dragging him further down the river, pulling him nearer and nearer to the crashing, thrashing, mega -scary rapids.  
(Que suspense music)  
Amarant kicked his legs and tried desperately to grab onto the roots at the side of the bank but it was useless. The rapids were upon him, fierce and merciless, ready to drag him down into a watery grave, stealing what little breath he had left. Then he felt everything go black. He was dead...  
  
HAS THE RIVER FINALLY PUT OUT THE FLAMING AMARANT?!? IS THIS REALLY THE END?!? AS IF!!!!  
  
Amarant slowly opened his eyes. The world around him was hazy and blurred. Was this... Heaven? Amarant slapped his forehead. Of course it isn't Heaven, dumb ass. After all the bad things I've done, as if I'd be in Heaven. This is Hell more likely!  
Then out of nowhere a voice spoke. Surely this was the voice of an angel?  
"You okay? You nearly drown back there..." It was soft and sweet and had a strange otherworldly accent. A strong but gentle arm helped him up.  
Amarant blinked; before him stood the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. She was tallish and well-built - cuddly, some might say - but that was the way that Amarant like them... Particularly after his crush on Queen Brahne. Anyway, she wore a flowing, delicate pink dress complete with apron and a quirky white hat. However, the most striking thing about her was the way she was staring intently at Amarant, her gorgeous large pink tongue hanging lustfully out of her mouth. Amarant blinked again to make fully sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
"Are you okay? You nearly die pretty bad..." She waggled her head gracefully. Amarant took a deep breath and regained what was left of his ice-cold Cloud-esque poise.  
"Yeah, I'm all right. How did I get out though?" Amarant looked puzzled, motioning at the rushing river next to him, shaking the water droplets from his fiery mane. He'd always hated water...  
"I save you. You not move so I use potion. I glad I went swimming for fishy or I may not able to rescue you," the goddess spoke, Amarant's heart fluttered.  
"You! You was the one that I saw drowning in the water!" He exclaimed.  
"I not drowning. You drown, I save you. Us Quans good swimmers!" She looked confused. Amarant grinned for the first time ever in his life.  
"Thanks..." He looked down at his feet, he wasn't used to feeling like this. It scared him.  
"Is okay. I go back now. Zidane be waiting for me and I need get more fishes first!"  
'Zidane...? She's travelling with... Zidane?' Amarant's heart sank into his boots. The vision of loveliness slowly began to walk away.  
"Wait!" Amarant shouted. The Quan turned around.  
"I don't even know your name..." He looked straight at her, his heart skipping a beat.  
"I called Quina... And you?"  
"I'm nobody..." Amarant whispered softly, "goodbye Quina..."  
Quina grinned, waved and then trotted off down the river. Amarant continued in the opposite direction. He had to stop Lani attacking Zidane and his group, especially if it meant that Quina could be injured...  
  
  
  



	2. Tongues and Everything

Authors note: Amarant, Quina & co. all belong to SquareSoft yada yada yada... Okay the story gets even madder from here. I don't know what possessed me to right this... Maybe insanity...  
  
UNHEALTHY OBSESSION...  
  
CHAPTER TWO : Tongues and Everything.  
  
- A while later, Amarant joins Zidane's party etc. etc. He also meets the totally groovy Freya Crescent. As Quina is paying the poor baby Ammy little notice, he decides to make her jealous by spending more time with Freya... We now pick up the story at Ipsen's Castle after Amarant goes off on his own little mission but is incredibly laughed at when Zidane has to come and find him. Bless.  
  
Amarant looked around at the many pairs of eyes curiously peering at him. He felt a little embarrassed. He had gone into Ipsen's Castle alone to try and impress Quina and instead had succeeded in the opposite; having to have Zidane bail him out.  
  
Later on, Zidane announced to the gang that they were going on the 'Shrine's Quest'.  
"Hey Amarant! I'm gonna put you with Freya to go to the Fire Shrine, OK?"  
"Why do I have to go with her?" He motioned at Freya. He really wanted to go with Quina, to be alone with her.  
"Oh I'm sorry, would you like to go with Eiko instead?" Zidane grinned. Amarant grumbled and turned away. Eiko was much worse then Freya. He hated kids.  
  
- At the Fire Shrine... (waiting for Zidane to pick them up)  
  
"Amarant... Can I ask you something?" Freya said, eying him cautiously.  
"What is it?" Amarant grunted.  
"Why don't you like me? I mean, you are always moody with me and you didn't want to come here with me but then on other times you wanna hang out with me and talk to me... What's the matter with you?" Amarant turned away.  
"I... Geez it's hot in here," Amarant avoided Freya's accusing eyes.  
"So... Do you like me or not?" Freya pressed on.  
"I like you..." Amarant looked shocked as Freya put her claw on his arm, "BUT NOT IN THAT WAY!!!" He violently pulled his arm away.  
"But... why? You've been leading me on all this time?... Is there someone else?" Tears formed in Freya's eyes.  
"...You could say that..."  
"Who?"  
"... I can't say..."  
"Who Amarant? Who is it, the little whore? Garnet? Beatrix? Ruby?... EIKO?!?" Freya was getting hysterical by now.  
"No... None of them..."  
"I'm getting sick of this guessing game, Amarant. Who?" Freya looked extremely annoyed.  
"...Quina..." Amarant whispered. Freya's eyes widened in utter shock.  
"WHO?" She screamed in disbelief.  
"Freya, I'm in love with Quina..." Freya stared at Amarant for a minute and then burst out laughing.  
"Quina... You're kidding, right?"  
Amarant shook his head solemnly. Freya doubled over with giggles.  
"You and... Quina! Oh my goodness! Ha ha ha!"  
"Shut the HELL up!" Amarant clutched at her small, frail throat with his claw.  
"Ugh..." Freya choked.  
"You breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll KILL you..." Amarant warned gruffly.  
"Yes sir," Freya smirked as Amarant let go of her.  
  
- We move onwards with the story which is almost at the end. This is after the part when Zidane is supposedly dead but then comes back and him n Garnet get it on. Everyone is back for the reunion in Alexandria...  
  
Freya stood next to Amarant, a sly, smug smile plastered on her face. Amarant frowned, Zidane and Garnet were also looking at him funny.  
"What? Do I have a frickin' airship on my head or something?" Amarant yelled.  
"...Oh nothing..." Garnet flashed Freya a knowing look, "hey Amarant, Quina's over there..."  
Amarant's heart soared.  
"...So?" He was in denial again. Zidane stifled a laugh, Garnet nudged him in the ribs. Eiko suddenly skipped over singing.  
"Quina loves Amarant... Amarant loves Quina... Amarant and Quina, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"  
"Does everyone fuckin' know!!" Amarant glared daggers at Freya.  
"Huh?" Zidane looked puzzled, "know what?"  
"Don't pretend that you don't know Zidane. That little bitch has told everyone!" He pointed his finger at a surprised Freya.  
"Still confused Amarant," Zidane shrugged helplessly.  
"ABOUT ME BEING IN LOVE WITH QUINA!!!" Amarant yelled. Most of the nearby guests spun around shocked. Freya smirked again triumphantly. Amarant had really put his foot in it this time.  
"YOU like QUINA?!?" Zidane shouted again, for comic effect purely.  
"Yeah... Like you didn't know!!!" Amarant bellowed. Zidane's face crumpled into a grin.  
"I didn't know THAT! But s/he told us that s/he likes YOU!!!" Zidane was now hyperventilating from laughter.  
"Damn!" Amarant cursed at his stupidity and slowly, ignoring the staring eyes, began to walk towards his love, Quina.   
Quina was standing by the buffet table, eating as much of the food as possible. To Amarant she looked adorable.  
"Hello Amarant. You eat yummies too?" Quina looked at him provocatively.  
"Nope. I wanted to talk to you Quina..." Suddenly, on impulse he took her into his arms and kissed her - tongues and everything. With a tongue like hers, boy, could she kiss!  
"Amarant... I not know you feel like that!" She blinked flirtatiously.  
"But... Zidane said... that you like me...?" Amarant gulped.  
"I no tell Zidane anything. But I do like you, Amarant..."  
"Oh crap... It doesn't matter Quina. I still think you are the most beautiful girl in all the world and I love you..." Amarant breathed.  
"Huh?" Quina looked perplexed, "you confused. I not girl. Me male Quan!"  
"What the- Oh shit!" And with that the large, muscle bound, love-stricken Amarant fainted.  
  
THE END :o)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
